Marauder (Oblivion)
Marauders are typically found in out-of-the-way ruins, forts and caves. As their name implies, they're doing probably the same thing you're doing: plundering the place for riches and treasure. They behave just like bandits, but are generally better-equipped, perhaps as a result of selling their loot, or else simply finding good armor in the many abandoned forts, caves, and ruins they have already plundered. Because they tend to be ready for a fight, it is best to attack them one at a time. Be sure to loot their bodies, as many marauders have fairly good equipment. More often than not, Marauders will carry repair hammers which can be looted off their dead bodies. They are generally outfitted with mismatched heavy armor, the kind depending on your level. They will always wear at least a heavy armor cuirass and boots. Common marauders will never wear a helmet. Marauder warlords will usually have an enchanted weapon and wear a helmet, along with enchanted armor. Marauders and Bandits will fight each other if they meet. This is most common in Rockmilk Cave, and in Fort Nikel, which is just off the Red Ring Road to the west of the Imperial City. Subtypes Marauder Mêlée Marauders are the most commonly found variety, and are armed with leveled swords, generally Longswords or Claymores, as well as several pieces of Heavy Armor. All of these low-ranking marauders are either Nords or Orcs. Marauder Archer Less common then their mêlée comrades, but just as deadly, the Marauder Archers, who are all Argonians and Imperials, are armed with bows and heavy armor, as well as daggers for close-range combat. Marauder Battlemage The equivalent of Bandit Hedge Wizards, Marauder Battlemages are armed with Heavy armor, Light Boots, Daggers and a potent variety of Destruction, Conjuration and Restoration spells. The ranks of the Marauder Battlemages are filled exclusively by Altmer born under the sign of the Mage. Marauder Warlord Marauder Warlords are typically found in out-of-the-way elven ruins, forts and caves. As their name implies, they're doing probably the same thing you're doing: plundering the place for riches and treasure. Marauder Warlords are the leaders of any Marauder enterprise throughout Cyrodiil. They will most often have the most complete set of heavy armor. They are the only marauder that will have a helmet. At higher levels, it is very likely that at least one of the armor pieces will be enchanted. Their weapon is also likely to be enchanted. The Warlord is likely to have strong bodyguards, and will always carry a melee weapon. They are always located at the far end of the fort. Locations A list of locations where Marauders can be encountered. *Dasek Moor* *Fort Alessia* *Fort Blueblood* *Fort Cedrian* *Fort Homestead* *Fort Nikel (Fighting Bandits) *Fort Ontus (exterior) *Fort Scinia *Fort Strand* *Fort Urasek *Fort Wariel* *Fort Wooden Hand* *Greyland (one) *Infested Mine* *Nornal *Rockmilk Cave (In combat with the Black Bow bandits) *Sercen (exterior) An asterisk (*) next to a location's name indicates that a Marauder warlord may be found in one of this location's zones